


Pretty Bird

by Star Page (Pageofstars)



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Businessman Charon, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29271003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pageofstars/pseuds/Star%20Page
Summary: Charon was a businessman who at one point loved nothing more then his family and the riches he collected. A bird flew into his life and changed that.Hermes became more precious to Charon than anything in his collection. He was a creature that transformed his life and claimed his bachelor pad as some secret lovers' hideaway.Maybe he loved him.Maybe he just loved fucking him into the couch.
Relationships: Charon/Hermes (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 100





	Pretty Bird

**Author's Note:**

> This is shameless self-indulgent smut. I have no excuse for this. This fandom has made me produce my own smut for the first time and I simply cannot believe how thirsty I am for these guys.  
> This is not beta read, so pardon me for any typos. 
> 
> Writing Twitter: starpagenotes

Charon loved pretty things. 

Pretty things that were useful? Even better. 

Day in and day out he was a man that was able to devote himself to the fineries of the world and have them brought to him at the wave of his gold-adorned finger. He had the money to burn on whatever tickled his fancy; and spend he did on giving himself and his family the best. 

It wasn’t that his family couldn’t handle themselves! They were all successful in their own right. His two youngest brothers were currently trying to finish their final year of college. He was a generous man, but not overly so. He would provide for them until his last dying breath, but some things were personal to Charon. 

Styx Financial was his creation under his mother's business empire. The earnings were exclusively his profit, and as a child corporation of Chthonic Industries, it grew their family name internationally. He was both a debt collector, lender, and a banker all in one. 

Hell, 95% of their dealings were legal. 

It was after living a life surrounded by nothing but finery, it was only natural he developed a specific taste. His wealth enabled him to the point where when something pretty came along he would collect it. Much like his extensive collection of ancient obols mounted and framed throughout his home. The moment he saw something he liked, he would take it. 

HIs little bird was no different. 

He had flittered into Charon’s life unexpectedly. First starting as a headache mixed with a standard business meeting, the situation quickly escalated into a desire for him to claim and own another in the most carnal of ways. 

He was a man of few words, and decisive action. Once he knew he wanted something, he would drag it into his grasp regardless of the obstacle facing him. Often he would acknowledge his greed when it came to gold, but he never thought he would ever apply the same concept to his desire to possess another. 

Hermes was brighter than any precious obol. Sun-kissed skin was iridescent from a distance and sinful on contact. He was soft- much softer than one would expect for a man that kept himself in running condition. He had met Hermes wearing his work uniform - and while he understood there was a whole sexual troupe to a man in uniform, Charon preferred Hermes in his streetwear. 

Or even better- nothing at all. 

Charon was a greedy man after all, and it was always a shame to see treasure covered by cheap fabrics. 

That was his justification for gently sliding a hand down the back of the smaller males athletic shorts, the two of them tucked together on one of Charon’s sleek leather couches. It had been a demand from the younger male once he had arrived that the two shared a quiet night. This was after Hermes had come to realize his partner had been sleeping in the office the past few weeks to catch up with the increase of workload. Charon hadn’t been to his bed since he last brought the younger male to it at least a week ago. Recently the stock trading section of his firm was involved in a massive increase in activity thanks to some targeted market manipulation, and he’d been glued to his dashboard since. After a few all-nighters (and likely a report from Hypnos) Charon was now under the mercy of his small lover demanding whims, which included movies. 

Hermes did some of the oddest things, but Charon found each endearing and unique to his bird. It didn’t mean he needed to pay attention to the films. 

He squeezed the plush ass of his lover, earning a pleased hum from the back of Hermes' throat, who was casually straddling one thigh as he used Charon basically as a backrest in addition to the couch. This encouraged Charon to continue his motion, slowly kneading before dragging his hand up above the band, lightly tracing the small of his partner’s back. Charon moved his partial metal covered mouth to gently press against the rapidly heating skin of the other neck, giving a playful nip. 

Hermes had never been afraid of his mouthpiece. The glittering gold mouthpiece that hooked from under both his ears caressing what was left of his lower right jaw. What had once been a plain metal supporting plate to strengthen his damaged jawbone, had been replaced by a loving design by his brothers for an intimidating look. Now a sickly sweet skeleton grin that hid the slight indentation. 

He could still remember the moment he understood just how unphased Hermes was. Brown eyes playfully parted his lips, his small peachy tongue flicking out as if contemplating a question, and then _licked_ the gold teeth like candy, his eyes never leaving Charon’s. Heat pooled in his stomach at the memory. 

If Hermes asked him later what the movie was about, Charon would be unable to answer. The growing flush of his bronze skin was far more interesting to him. 

Based on the soft noises escaping Hermes, he wasn’t going to be interested for much longer. 

Large hands dipped down again, lightly raking blunt nails along smooth hips before pulled him back closer, his already half-formed erection pushing flush against the cleft of his partner's ass. He let out a teasing growl into the opposite's ear for good measure and watched his partner's reaction like a hawk. 

Hermes whole body shuddered from the noise, his head finally tilting back to meet pale eyes. “Gods, do you have something to say, boss?” His tone already dipped into that honeyed range that indicated his actions were very much appreciated. 

Before Hermes, Charon rarely had these primal urges that would rip through him like a flame devouring every nerve ending in its path. Once every blue moon he would jack off to some casual porn, but nothing had been as carnal as what Hermes pulled out of him. He was a drug that continued to tug Charon deeper and deeper into his addictive embrace. 

More kisses trailed across bronze skin, their hips slowly rocking together and dragging a delicious friction for Charon. He continued making his way to the opposite ear, tracing the shell with featherlight kisses before growling huskily in his ear once again. He then moved a hand under the smaller man’s jaw, tilting it so he was assured Herme’s was paying attention to his hands as he signed. He did not doubt that the other would have seen it even if he hadn’t ordered for his attention - 

But Charon enjoyed seeing his bird take his orders. 

As he signed he took his time, watching the gears turn as Hermes processed his wording. Slowly he could see realization bloom, across his cheeks. For the briefest of moments, he could see the vulnerable side of his small lover, the embarrassment that could creep in when he was caught off guard. He savored those moments before his impish partner would recover. The sultry look that spread across his lips was sinful in Charon’s opinion. 

“I’m not cleaning the couch after boss.” 

_Fucking you on this couch._

It was like a switch was flipped in the smaller male and he turned in Charon’s lap. Slim arms quickly steadied themselves using his shoulders as a support point, he then promptly ground down his hips into the half-mast cock hidden in designer slacks. His cock was visible in the outline in his getup he wore today. 

Workout shorts. Ones that left very little to the imagination as they clung to his supple ass. Being a dark red, they were very similar to that of his delivery uniform, only these were meant more for either exercising or other activities that preferred less clothing. He had on a casual tank top decorated with a logo from some type of charity run that had seen better days. The fabric hung far enough away from Hermes skin that as they sat together, Charon could easily peer down and view supple pink nipples teasing him through most of the afternoon. 

A hand trailed up from hips to flick the offending nubs first, before giving each a few teasing tugs as he continued his slow rocking up. The gasps that escaped Hermes reminded him of the sweetest bird chirps. Only this little bird was giving the illusion of being a shameless slut for his touch. Hermes rocked down to meet his rocking, nails digging roughly into Charon’s black dress shirt, non-verbally demanding more pressure. 

Charon was happy to oblige, shifting his body to turn them towards the couch to pin Hermes to the plush black leather. His hair haloed under him as the back of his head made contact with the couch, before Hermes was pushing back up using his core muscles and grabbing at the collar of Charon’s shirt, desperate. 

Hermes kissed him like he was urgent and needy for him and him alone. Hands buried into his long locks as tongues met in a desperate battle to drag each other closer. His own hands moved down to slide off the sinfully small shorts from the smaller man's hips, carelessly tossing them to the floor.

After a few moments of kissing he was finally able to break away and think again. The primal desire to kiss him had been too much. He still however had an itch he needed to scratch, and he knew Hermes was the same. A large hand slipped to gently grip each wrist that buried itself into his locks, before they were swiftly dragged to the end of the couch, pinned down by Charon’s strength. This grip held Hermes as Charon hovered over his target, whose legs were desperately trying to lock around the small of Charon’s back to try and get some friction for his exposed cock. 

Looking down at Hermes, he understood how people had fought wars over those they desired. Everything seemed to freeze as his eyes made contact with half-lidded umber. He could feel the blood rush to his ears, and a sharp coil dig through his torso. 

Hermes was a wet dream. His running shirt was sinfully pushed up exposing erect nipples, which were now slightly swollen thanks to his teasing session earlier. The small body of his lover looked so small and delicate despite the power he could see in areas such as his gorgeous thighs. He could feel the saliva build on his tongue as his eyes raked down his lover's form, caressing each curve and memorizing it while keeping his subject perfectly still. 

Hermes’ love that Charon stared. A telling sign was the gentle biting of his bottom lip as if attempting to hold back his lusty whines, while another much more obvious was the swelling precum starting to settle on the head of his lover's cock. Including the desperate squirming he was doing, he was a sinful sight. His legs were eagerly parted wide as if trying to entice Charon to speed up. To take him. 

He had barely gotten started and his little bird was already coming undone. Begging for anything that Charon was willing to offer him. It made him want to spoil Hermes. Give him whatever his devious heart craved. He wanted to drape him in the finest golds and display him like the trophy that he was. Make him his. 

Charon’s free hand slid down to grip the base of Hermes’ cock, the desperate moan he released was music to his partner's ears. A large thumb slowly swirled along the circumcised head gently squeezing, followed by him languidly giving a few teasing strokes as his partner frantically bucked for more friction. Faster. 

He chuckled lowly. Charon always took his time. 

Reaching to the side of the couch without releasing his wrists, Charon fetched the bottle of lube he had stashed into the side desk for just such the occasion. His lover was spontaneous, something he had never expected he would grow to appreciate in someone. He was a man of stability and consistency - an overwhelming force that followed his purpose without yielding to others. Yet here he was freely bending and changing his space for the minx that squirreled his way into Charon’s life. 

His rings clicked together on his fingers and Hermes’ eyes seemed to hyper-focus on the metal. The adoration that spread across tanned cheeks was as palpable as the soft vanilla scent that always seemed to be melded into Herme’s clothing. Every cell in his body could taste Hermes. It felt as if the moment they made contact, the other's ability for empathy not only was thrust upon Charon but was cranked past 10. 

Maybe he loved Hermes. 

With practiced ease, he used one hand to coat his fingers, then dropped the lube bottle carelessly as he moved to swiftly shift his lover into a better position. Using his core muscles to prop Hermes up, he maneuvered his hips up and let Hermes' legs rest against his shoulders. His fingers found the smaller man's heated entrance, gently circling the rosy pucker with the cool liquid.

A frustrated whine left Hermes lips, trying to free his wrists from the other's grip. It wasn’t a very forceful attempt, and he was quickly distracted once Charon captured in another kiss, practically bending the runner in half in the process. Hermes’ flexibility was a benefit to both, and Charon regularly enjoyed pushing it to the limits. It also served as a good distraction as he slipped the first finger into Hermes. 

Unexpected but desperately needed he felt his index finger get sucked in. The heat was addicting, Charon not bothering to hold still as he started worked the ringed digit in and out of his folded lover.

“Oh _fuck._ ” Herme’s vice broke between a few heavy gasps, though the corner of his eyes he could see his toes curling in pleasure. “Yes - Charon there!” His pitch cracked as Charon brushed against a bundle of nerves he had become familiar with after researching. 

He could feel the muscles clench around his finger and hummed, pleased. He continued to work the finger slowly before easing in a second. Having two allowed him to start one of his favorite processes - stretching his lover for his cock. Charon would take his time here, and completely peel Hermes apart. 

His grip tightened around the smaller male's wrists, reminding him to hold still as he slowly pumped the two fingers in and out past the ring of muscles. His fingers long and calloused brushed deep within Hermes with each drowsy thrust. He make sure to keep an even rhythm, however sporadically he would allow his fingers just to teasingly brush his smaller man's prostate. This would send spasms down Herme’s spine, each time ripping out shameless moans. 

He was quickly losing himself to Charon’s drum beat. The allegro of his heart was forced to slow down, meet the pace of his lover and tormenter. He was willingly captured by Charon. 

He kept this same pace, Slowly scissoring and brushing his prostate until he was satisfied. Then without warning, he fully withdrew his fingers. With the loss, Hermes' eyes opened giving him a glare that Charon could only call adorable. It lost all its heat with peach lips held between teeth. 

Charon kissed him roughly, shoving his tongue into the mouth of the other to thoroughly claim his territory. Using it as a solid distraction to relax his bird, instead of returning with a third finger, he skipped straight to four. Thrusting back into Hermes' body with four fingers he then held his movement for his lover to adjust. The additional mass caused another violent bucking, tears spilling out of Hermes' eyes as he half choked out another moan into the kiss. 

He kept his fingers stilled to allow the smaller time to adjust. His back arched and briefly, Charon worried he had pushed the other too hard with the sudden addition of two fingers, but instead he a broken “ _Yes_ ” left his lips. Charon’s chest caught in his throat at the noise, eyes taking in sight the that was his partner. 

Staring at him like this felt sacrilegious. Charon would gladly sell his soul to the church that would provide him with such a beautiful sacrifice for his devotion. 

He kept his fingers working slow, making sure to allow the metal of his rings to rub along the inner walls of his lover, stretching him out in preparation for his throbbing cock. Just as he saw the other start to get used to the new feeling of fullness, he swapped tempo breaking the kiss before rapidly jabbing his thick digits against Hermes’ prostate to break him apart.

Something did snap, causing the smaller to trash against his hold once again. The pleasure was overwhelming him, sending all logic out the window as he was lost under his lover's hold. He was frantic. 

“Fuck me. Please-” He began speaking in desperate cries. Brown eyes locked and caught Charon in a vice-grip hold. “ Please, please- _please!_ ” Hermes was incoherently babbling by this point, the words spilling together from his mouth as he begged. Hermes was shifting his full force weight against the fingers shoved deep in his ass. The four stuffed deep continued the slow torturous pace, completely ignoring the wild bouncing the younger man was trying against his fingers. 

His face was flushed, eyes dilated and fresh with tears as he begged, craving for release. His cock bobbed freely against his stomach as he rocked hard, demanding for the other to fill him fully. Another teasing finger jabbed and curled against his prostate for good measure. 

Hermes cried out loud, his vision briefly going white before he spread his legs wider. The debouched look went straight to Charon’s already straining cock. But still, he waited, continuing the slow torturous pace and repeatedly striking against his partner's prostate in irregular intervals. 

The urgent pleads continued to escalate as he watched the other come completely undone under his finger tips. Eyes watched as the slight sheen of sweat developed on the much smaller body. He was tugging weakly against the iron grip Charon kept his hands in, his cock desperately leaking and begging for any type of relief. 

Charon leaned down and captured his lips in a rough kiss, his fingers suddenly switching to a brutal assaulting pace against the smaller man's prostate. Hermes screamed, which was quickly swallowed by the kiss as he hopelessly tried to respond to the overstimulation. He couldn’t last despite his efforts and quickly his seed splattered across his stomach, and the front of Charon’s shirt. 

Charon continued to kiss the other, milking his prostate through his orgasm and watching as Hermes whole body twitch with release. He was always hypersensitive after his first orgasm. 

A devilish smile spread across his face, one that Hermes wasn’t paying too much attention to as he desperately tried to regain his breath. When his eyes did open, it was due to Charon removing the four fingers from inside of him. Breaking the kiss Charon leaned back finally releasing the smaller man's arms, and quickly stripped off his shirt and pants, retrieving the lube bottle from the floor, his desire reaching a boiling point.

Hermes tried to move initially, maybe to tease Charon, however he was still too spent from his first orgasm to properly move. Like this, he was forced to slow down, his limbs jelly under his release. He wasn’t zipping from place to place or plotting some insanely risky plan that somehow would manage to be rigged in his favor. 

His little bird was so talented. His adventures and babel was a song that seduced him again and again. He was a snake oils salesman - a thief in another life perhaps - but Charon only felt a bleeding affection. 

Charon cleaned the cum from the other's chest with his already soiled shirt he then tossed it to the side. From there he shifted Hermes onto his side facing away from the back of the couch. He knelt over the leg pressed to the leather of the couch, thick thighs locking Hermes own athletic leg in place while the other was lifted over Charon’s shoulder. 

A fresh coat of lube was squeezed onto his fingers as he took his neglected cock in hand. All of his controlled desire returned to his conscious, his primal urge that drove him to start this whole encounter whispering back into his ear. 

“ _Boss._ ” Hermes’ fingers were gripped tightly to the leather, rich brown eyes unfocused and begging for Charon and Charon alone. 

He lined himself in and dove in without a moment of hesitation, and his bird sang for him. He could hear the scratching of the couch being tormented under nails as Hermes cried out. Charon’s hands gripped Herme’s thigh to maintain some control as he sunk ten inches into the hilt. He kept still, refusing to move until he received consent.

At a loss of words, Hermes moved a hand up and gently signed _yes_ and all control broke from there. Just the small action destroying the iron clad fortress that was Charon's self-control.

From there he was a man possessed chasing his pleasure. The overwhelming heat that engulfed him drove him deep into Hermes with every thrust, targeting his prostate once again every few thrusts. His associate was thrashing underneath him, and soon he felt a sting as nails dug down hard into the skin of his thigh as he blindly grabbed for Charon. 

He was breathing Charon’s name like a prayer to the gods. Meeting each thrust with his hips rocking and sending them both into a mess of moans and low growls of pleasure. Inside of Hermes was a volcano to the constant chill that Charon seemed to carry inside of him. Hermes was his warmth. He brought a new light to his world and started the seasons moving from the eternal winter he seemed to be trapped in. 

“ _Harder.”_ the command was between broken sobs, but he knew it was what Hermes wanted so he obliged, pushing hard and deep into the man that had quickly become the sun in his dim and repetitive universe. 

He made sure each thrust bottomed out reaching deep inside of Hermes. Mapping each inch and claiming his insides. Selfishly he prayed he would ruin Hermes for another, so the man would only sing this same sweet melody for him every night. It scared and thrilled Charon that he had been capable of feeling these emotions, let alone towards the hurricane that was Hermes, but one look at his face and he was doomed. 

How could one refuse the will of a silver-tongued god? 

_Charon. Charon. Charon. Charon._

Hermes looked at him as if he was a god. He chanted and begged and pushed to get into Charon’s life. Here he was completely unraveled underneath said man's hands. Urging the primal parts of Charon out in full view to fuck. To fulfill. To hoard. 

Was it Charon that started it, really? Or had it been Hermes striding in the house after his regular jogging session, this time in sinfully tight shorts? 

His eyes locked with brown once again, and instantly he could tell his partner was close to a second devastating orgasm. It only seemed to encourage Charon, him reaching one hand down to start stroking off the other man as he kept his even pace. 

Piece by piece Hermes broke apart. The hand on Charon’s thigh digging in and then released various times as he was used like a fleshlight. The tears continued to stream, the pleasure overwhelming his already overstimulated brain, and Charon was quickly reaching his completion. 

“Hhhn….mee..” The heat that clenched around him was intense. His scarred vocal cords only allowing the lowest of sounds out but he willed the other to hear his name. In a very targeted motion, he then plowed at full power into his lover's prostate.

Charon would not doubt the neighbors overheard his partner's orgasm. Hermes’ screamed his name, his whole body clenching down hard around Charon’s dick, who continued to stroke him off as he road his second climax. Most got onto his hand, however some managed to splatter on the rug below the couch. It didn’t take much of the intense heat of Hermes' climax to send himself over the edge, spilling his seed deep into his partner's ass with a hiss of his lover's name on his tongue. 

Idly he realized he had forgotten the condom as he pulled out almost immediately, much to the soft protest of an almost non-responsive Hermes. Milky purple memorizing the sight of his seed seeping out of his lover's ass on his expensive leather couch, and a deep feeling of satisfaction swelled in him.

He wanted to build a beautiful cage for his bird. This sight was something he never wanted to let escape him. 

Charon was greedy.

The sight of a debauched Hermes, Charon’s seed sleeping out of his model ass as he blindly reached for Charon's strong arms to wrap around him. It made his heart skip dangerously - confirming the thing the whole encounter had solidified for him. He loved Hermes. 

He didn’t allow them to sit in their filth. Moving from the couch he scooped up the younger male- who was way lighter than one was expecting him to be, and proceeded towards the master bedroom to clean them up. 

That night they would go many rounds. Charon quickly losing track of the amount of sinful pleads of "Charon _more"._

\---

Charon treasured his time with Hermes. 

He was starting to enjoy mornings. Waking up with the other suctioned against his chest. Hermes was loud. He couldn’t even sleep silently, with his small snores and constant twitching in his sleep. 

When he woke up, it was a constant stream of chatter. Hermes could easily transition from topic to topic without the need of Charon’s input outside a few hums or nods - which was fine for him. He was a man that would absorb the world - take his time. Hermes was a collector of information. 

“You know my dear associate.” Hermes had said, draped over his thighs after one of their many rounds that night. It was a rare break in between, Charon allowing his partner to regain some type of control over himself and his mental facets. “You connect the threads of all my information and make it useful. You don’t find it useless chatter.” There was a reverence in his voice as he gazed up at Charon’s naked face. A hand too soft to have been working as hard as it was gently touching his left cheek before trailing up to tangle in long strands of white hair. 

It was true. Charon had a talent of lining up the seemingly endless piles of tiny tidbits Hermes would talk about into a complete story. He then would create a simple executable plan from the data. They were a dangerous combination, it was sure. 

“Ooh Charon look! DogeCoin is spiking right now.” Hermes, who was laid out across the top comforter of his king-size bed, lifted his phone towards his lover, the screen displaying a familiar stock trading app. He was still naked, covered in a slew of dark possessive marks Charon only barely remembered inflicting. He looked very much like a satisfied cat laid out across his owner's bed.

Charon simply snorted, waving a dismissing hand in Herme’s direction as he pulled his naked body from the silk sheets. Cracking his back he rolled his shoulders, eyes glaring at the sunlight filtering in through the opulent master bedroom window. _Somehow_ his blackout curtains had managed to be reprogrammed to open at a set time in the morning. He didn’t have the heart to change it, as with the light filtering in it basked his partner in just the right light in the morning that took his breath away. It was worth the disruption of his sanctuary. 

“Hey just because you missed out when it was low doesn’t mean you get to hate on me, boss!” 

A peaceful chuckle left the back of his throat and Charon leaned down to capture his partner's lips. 

He was a simple man who loved pretty things.

Maybe he’d tell Hermes one day. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who read through to the end. This is a one-shot out of an AU world I’ve been building around Charon and Hermes and a few other relationships. I already have the first chapter of their origin story basically finished- so yeah! Thanks again! 
> 
> You can find me on twitter as I post writing updates.  
> See you next time! 
> 
> Twit: starpagenotes


End file.
